Ape2: Małpolud 2
''Powrót do spisu '' Małpolud 2 ape2: ab2a0mu3: I want it...now...goes away...! ape2: ab2a1__1: Eeeh! What's that? ape2: ab2a1__2: Eeeh? ape2: ab2a1__3: Who's in there? ape2: ab2a1__6: What'sie there? ape2: ab2a1_w1: Something theres, you think? ape2: ab2a1h_1: Who's the noisy one? ape2: ab2a1h_2: Twip, twap! tap ape2: ab2a1h_3: Who said that? ape2: ab2a1hw1: Something...noises about! ape2: ab2a1hw2: Listen, brother-kin! Listen! ape2: ab2a1hw3: Hears that? ape2: ab2a1hw4: Hears you a noise? ape2: ab2a1v_1: Sees that, me? ape2: ab2a1vw1: What'sie that? You see it? ape2: ab2a1vw2: Seesie you that? ape2: ab2a1vw3: Hey, looksie there! Something? ape2: ab2a1vw4: Sees that, my brother-kin? ape2: ab2a1vw5: Are you see something too? ape2: ab2a2__1: Who's there? Comesie out. ape2: ab2a2__2: Show yourself, taffer! ape2: ab2a2__3: Come out, come out, thiefsie mouse! ape2: ab2a2__4: That's it! Come out, now! ape2: ab2a2__5: I know you're there now! ape2: ab2a2__6: Finders, keepers... Finding you next! ape2: ab2a2h_1: Shows yourself now, shows your blood later! All the same to me! ape2: ab2a2h_2: Hurts you this time, I did! ape2: ab2a2h_3: Heard that. Heard you! ape2: ab2a2v_1: I saw that! ape2: ab2a3b_1: I sees what you done! ape2: ab2a3na1: Intruder be heres! ape2: ab2a3na2: Not a move, you! ape2: ab2a3na3: Haah, gots you! ape2: ab2a3na4: Hitsies you...aaaahuh! ape2: ab2a3na5: Findsie you, now. ape2: ab2a3na6: Here little mouse: fear the cat! ape2: ab2a3na7: Not so tricksie now! ape2: ab2a3s_1: Aah! Stop! ape2: ab2a3s_3: Gah! Whatsie you here? ape2: ab2a3s_4: Hey! Manflesh here! ape2: ab2alma1: To the alarm! ape2: ab2alma2: Speedsie, to the alarm! ape2: ab2alma3: Calls the rest, I will! ape2: ab2almw1: Hurry...sound the alarm! ape2: ab2almw2: To the alarms! Hide a sneaksie one! ape2: ab2amb_1: Here, come out and tries that again! ape2: ab2amb_2: Here, where are you lurksie sniper! ape2: ab2amb_3: Nyuuugh! Come fights me, coward! ape2: ab2amb_4: My bloods calls you traitor! ape2: ab2ambw1: Uuggh.... Ambush! ape2: ab2ambw2: Aaagh! A sniper bloods me! ape2: ab2ambw3: Aaagh! I'm hit, brother-kin! ape2: ab2atw_1: Now you die! ape2: ab2atw_2: He he hehehehehe! ape2: ab2atww1: We drink his blood, does we? ape2: ab2atww2: We gives his bones to the night! ape2: ab2bak_1: Shifty shadows all empty. ape2: ab2bak_2: Guessie all nothing. ape2: ab2bak_3: Stop jumping. Nothing there. ape2: ab2bak_4: Nobody, nothing. ape2: ab2bak_5: Not this time. Sneaksie next time. ape2: ab2bak_6: All quiets. ape2: ab2bak_7: Oh well, nobody homes. ape2: ab2bkd_1: A dodgy manflesh! ape2: ab2bkd_2: Eeeeh! Dodged again, sneaksie! ape2: ab2bkdw1: The manflesh thinks he can block forever! ape2: ab2blk_1: Hide again, manflesh? ape2: ab2blk_2: Missed! ape2: ab2blk_3: You weak! ape2: ab2blkw1: The sneaksie is slow! ape2: ab2bod_1: Returns to the earth, you do! ape2: ab2bod_2: You die too, manflesh! ape2: ab2chga3: You die now! ape2: ab2chgw1: Helps me get him! ape2: ab2chgw2: Aaah, stay him! ape2: ab2chgw3: Charges the human! ape2: ab2chgw4: Get him! ape2: ab2det_1: Does it wants to hides? ape2: ab2det_2: Cower, manflesh! ape2: ab2det_3: Gaack! Little soft belly! ape2: ab2det_4: I scares you, does I? ape2: ab2detw1: He's scaredsie of us? ape2: ab2detw2: The manflesh cowers! ape2: ab2hhi_3: Eech! Damn your eye! ape2: ab2hit_1: I smells your blood-flesh! ape2: ab2hit_2: Manflesh blood is sweet! ape2: ab2hit_3: The green wheat-sheaves bring on mice! ape2: ab2hit_4: You feeds the leafies! ape2: ab2hit_5: Your hot blood rains for us! ape2: ab2hit_6: Die manflesh! ape2: ab2hitw1: He falls! He falls! ape2: ab2hitw2: Cut him! Cut him, brother-kin! ape2: ab2hitw3: Watch him falls! ape2: ab2hlow1: The manflesh slays me! ape2: ab2hlow2: Let him not slay me! ape2: ab2hnd_1: Try again weaksie fool! ape2: ab2hnd_2: Heh heh heh heh! My blood is for the Lord, not you! ape2: ab2hnd_3: Hurts me not! ape2: ab2lar_1: Eee, fix you does this? ape2: ab2lar_2: Who've been does this? Over here! ape2: ab2los_1: Shadow-sneaker! On your trail! ape2: ab2los_2: Hey! Come back! ape2: ab2los_3: Come back, you! ape2: ab2los_4: Not lost me yet! ape2: ab2los_5: Run, mousie! I still catches you! ape2: ab2mis_1: Eeeeh.... Thief! ape2: ab2mis_2: Where's that be? Thief! Thief! ape2: ab2mis_3: Eeeh, should be here? ape2: ab2rbod1: Watches for murdering manfleshes! ape2: ab2rbod2: A slayer walks with us! ape2: ab2rbod3: The human takes our lives! ape2: ab2rint1: Watches out! Human sneaksie around here! ape2: ab2rint2: Sees me a manflesh. Watch you too. ape2: ab2rint3: Keeps you awake, brother-kin. A manflesh creeps by! ape2: ab2rmis1: Finds a robber at us! ape2: ab2rmis2: Watches for those who carries our treasures! ape2: ab2rmis3: Tell the brother-kin: Watch for a thief! ape2: ab2roth1: Stays you awake! Something be up. ape2: ab2roth2: Watches you how the manflesh intrudes. ape2: ab2roth3: Watches for strangenesses. ape2: ab2roth4: Something's go on! Intruder's sneak about! ape2: ab2runa1: Comes here! Helps me! ape2: ab2runa2: Manflesh threatens! ape2: ab2runa3: Here, brother-kin! Here! ape2: ab2runa4: Helps me! Here! ape2: ab2sec_1: Stranger in with us! ape2: ab2sec_2: Tricksie-sneaker through here! ape2: ab2sec_3: Hey, watchsie for creepers! ape2: ab2sec_4: Tell and warn of this. ape2: ab2sec_5: Got in here, did you? ape2: ab2sma_1: Who's going on here? ape2: ab2sma_2: This not right! ape2: ab2sma_3: Wanders into places not should be! ape2: ab2telc1: There'sie him! There! ape2: ab2telc2: Cuts the manflesh, right here! ape2: ab2telc3: Findsie him! ape2: ab2telc4: This way! Stops the human! ape2: ab2telc5: There-sie him! Catch him! ape2: ab2telc6: Seen the human again! ape2: ab2telr1: Hey, sneaksie man, here! ape2: ab2telr2: Find us a creeper, there. ape2: ab2telr3: A manflesh tries to sneak by, but I catches! ape2: ab2telr4: Got an intruder! en:TG Sound Folder: ape1Powrót do spisu